Princesa de Hielo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Jack Frost tiene 6 años cuando anuncia que se casara con Elsa y 16 cuando se lo propone frente a toda la escuela. Universo "Escuela Disney y DreamWorks"


_Segunda historia de mi mundo titulado_ _ **"Escuela Disney y DreamWorks**_ ". _Con una pareja que siempre quise intentar desde que estoy en Fanfiction._

 _Frozen y el origen de los guardianes No me pertenecen._

 **Princesa de hielo**

La madre de Jack murió cuando era un niño de dos años, así que no es como si la recordara muy bien. Su padre Nicolás Frost, un hombre enorme que parece la versión cool de Santa Claus, no habla nunca de ella y en general pone una mirada melancólica cuando alguien la menciona. Así que a muy temprana edad, comienza hacer bromas a su padre, para que este no este triste y sonría, funcionan la mayoría del tiempo, exceptuando cuando lo reprocha.

En realidad la vida de Jack Frost es de broma en broma, jugarretas y travesuras, donde suele involucrar a su vecino Hiccup. Un niño algo débil de cabello castaño, que está siendo arrastrado siempre por su mejor amiga Mérida, una pelirroja que realmente le cae bien.

Los tres niños entran a la escuela juntos, siendo conocidos como el trio problemático, donde a pesar de su gran inteligencia, Hiccup suele ser arrastrado por ambos. En esta conocen a una adorable niña de largo cabello rubio, conocida como Rapunzel, que rápidamente se hace amiga de él, cuando la defiende de unos matones. Para desgracia de Hiccup, esta parece ser tan traviesa como los demás.

Pronto hacen un cuarteto.

Los cuatro contra el mundo.

Mientras que Hiccup pasa tiempo con Rapunzel en sus clases de arte, él decide estar en el club de atletismo al tiempo que Mérida al de arquería. Es ahí donde la conoce, a la princesa de hielo. Elsa de Arendelle. Una niña de cabellera platinada, ojos claros y mirada aburrida, que solamente está en su mismo club para ganar puntos para las materias.

Lo cual no ocupa, él la conoce levemente ya que es la primera de su clase, superando incluso a Hiccup, que ya era un genio innato y tiene su respeto. No la molesta como otros envidiosos de la clase, solo la admira en silencio y no le da importancia.

Claro que cree que es bonita, pero Rapunzel también es una niña hermosa y más amable, incluso Mérida con su cabellera alborotada, tiene sonrisas bonitas.

Elsa no tiene nada especial.

Hasta que en una competencia, donde él creía nadie podría superarlo en la pista de obstáculos, esta le gana de forma fácilmente alarmante. Al finalizar la carrera, nota a la chica verlo de reojo, agradecer la carrera antes de irse con su hermana menor, que aún no entra a la escuela, pero que parece idolatrar a la chica.

Rapunzel que fue animarlo, se acerca preocupada que se enoje por perder por primera vez en algo, que era tan fácil como respirar.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunta infantilmente.

Él asiente de forma distraída.

—Voy a casarme con esa niña—declara con ojos brillantes.

Hiccup y Mérida que también habían llegado, intercambian miradas preocupantes con Rapunzel. Los tres amigos no están seguros de que acaba de pasar o como Jack llego a esa idea, pero se encogen de hombros dejando a su "líder" elegir enamorarse de, probablemente, el amor imposible de toda su vida.

.

Elsa no lo nota el primer año de escuela, eso que ha hecho de todo para ser notado, desde travesuras con sus amigos, mejorar sus notas, ganarle en varias ocasiones en las carreras. Para la chica de cabellera platinada, solo existen sus estudios y libros, en los cuales, él no entra por ningún lado. Así que como todo niño normal, intenta hacerle travesuras (no tan graves o terribles como al resto de sus conejillos de indias) para ser notado por esta.

No funciona bien.

Bueno, Elsa si lo nota.

Pero ahora le lanza una mirada envenenada cada que pasa por su lado.

—Esto no está funcionando—dice Hiccup como su amigo masculino, Mérida y Rapunzel hace mucho creen que solo es un idiota.

—Ella nota que existo—refuta.

—Ella te odia—rectifica su amigo.

Odia admitir, que tal vez tenga razón.

.

En su segundo año ha pensado en darle un nuevo camino a su enamoramiento, que para sorpresa de sus amigos y padre (que se ha enterado cuando habla con sus amigos) no parece acabar, si no que volverse más fuerte. Suele ver a la chica detenidamente siempre, saber su horario, seguirla de forma perturbadora. Elsa en cambio solo lo ignora y cuando lo ve, lo hace con enojo que le hace suspirar.

Mérida dice que es idiota.

Rapunzel que es masoquista.

Hiccup no puede decir mucho, ya que él está interesado en Astrid, que realmente no es mejor que Elsa en forma de tratar a otros.

.

Unos chicos han molestado a Hiccup por uno de sus proyectos de robótica, Mérida y él han tomado cartas en el asunto y están dispuestos a vengar a su amigo. Una broma de alcances catastróficos para los pobres idiotas que lograron hacer llorar a su mejor amigo. Rapunzel que se ha quedado consolando a Hiccup, es la única que no está involucrada.

Entonces sucede, la bomba de gas estalla, los niños salen llorando, y el profesor viene a buscarlos. Conoce a la estricta madre de Mérida, así que la hace correr antes que lleguen por él. Cuando camina a la sala del director, nota como Elsa mira todo asombrada, antes de fruncir el ceño en su dirección.

Probablemente culpándolo por el escándalo.

Le gusta Elsa, pero sus amigos están primero.}

.

—¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO!—se le declara una niña en su cuarto año escolar, ocasionando que escupa su bebida y a su lado Hiccup habrá la boca.

Toda la escuela parece saber sobre la obsesión de Jack con Elsa, pero ahora una valiente se ha declarado. Si bien este la rechaza de forma amable, en los siguientes meses, una oleada de chicas se le declara, dejándolo confundido y algo avergonzado.

—No sabía que era tan popular—musita Jack en el almuerzo, siendo visto de forma envidiosa por algunos chicos.

Jazmín, una hermosa chica de piel morena y larga cabellara negra, fue la última en confesarse con la esperanza de ser aceptada. Se negó algo avergonzado, pero esta fue más atrevida que otras y le robo su primer beso antes de salir riendo divertida.

Cuando le comento a sus amigos, estos no sabían si sentir compasión o reírse divertidos.

—Si no estuvieras obsesionado con Elsa, lo hubieras notado—dice Rapunzel risueña.

La empuja divertido, mientras esta solo sigue con su block de dibujos. Mérida esta comienzo una manzana, copiando rápidamente la tarea que Hiccup le ha prestado.

—Aunque Elsa también es muy popular—señala Hiccup a la puerta.

Cuando ve a la chica de cabellera platina, sonreír levemente a un chico rubio un año mayor que esta, Jack rápidamente se cruza de brazos molestos.

—¿Por qué no sonríe conmigo?—se cuestiona.

Sus amigos piensan en las múltiples bromas que le hace el chico a esta, pero deciden callarse.

.

Cuando cumplen 12 años están listos para la secundaria, los problemas hormonales y las clases extra. Para desgracia, se han separado por primera vez en seis años de clases. Hiccup termina con Rapunzel en el salón al lado de Mérida y Jack. Hiccup dice nerviosamente que hablara con su padre, que es un buen político que aporta al instituto para que el otro año queden juntos, pero todos saben que el chico tiene una relación algo tensa con este, así que solo queda rezar.

En el salón están otros chicos que conocen, así que Mérida y Jack no la tienen tan mal, sus otros amigos son un poco más tímidos. Pero Rapunzel quiere a Hiccup como un hermano y prometió protegerlo, lo cual resulta humillante para el castaño que dice que debería ser al contrario.

Lo único terrible es que Elsa esta en otro salón.

Jack suspira.

Tendrá que aprender nuevamente su horario.

—Tienes problemas—dice Mérida al verle copiar el horario que ha robado de la dirección.

—Es la única forma de verla—añade tomando apuntes, más rápido que cuando está en clase de matemáticas.

.

Elsa termina en clase de escultura de hielo con él, lo cual es una sorpresa para ambos, ya que aunque fuera increíble, Jack no planeo eso, algo que Elsa no piensa. Es una clase nueva que se ha abierto, por lo cual, aparte de ellos, solo hay dos chicos más. Jack piensa que es la mejor manera de ser amigos, Hiccup ha entrado al curso de robótica de la escuela y se ha hecho amigo de Tadashi Hamada, un chico también súper genio que es agradable. Rapunzel con la pintura y el canto, se ha hecho amiga de una pelirroja llamada Ariel, al tiempo que Mérida ha hecho amigas de los chicos del club de arquería y la otra única chica llamada Mulan.

Matemáticamente, debe hacerse amigo de Elsa.

—Buen día Elsa—saluda con una sonrisa radiante.

Esta bufa, antes de ignorarlo.

Bien.

Tal vez las matemáticas fallen con él.

.

—Bien hecho Jack, Elsa—elogia su profesora de artes al ver la escultura de ambos.

Mientras que Elsa ha logrado hacer un magnifico castillo con cientos de detalles, él logra recrear un trineo que ha visto de su padre a la perfección.

A pesar de sus intentos a lo largo del año, su relación con la princesa de hielo no ha cambiado mucho. Al inicio piensa en darle importancia a la chica y estar a su lado, pero el arte de hielo siempre fue su favorito, así que rápidamente queda absorto en este. El hielo siempre fue hermoso, en los días nevados siempre juega con sus amigos y su padre.

Lo único que su padre le dice de su madre, es que esta amaba los días nevados, los cuales también son sus favoritos.

Admira el trineo que tiene en sus manos.

Su madre también amaba los trineos de su padre, donde siempre cargaba los juguetes de la juguetería que tenía en el pueblo.

—Gracias profesor—responde Elsa de forma diligente.

Sigue viendo su trineo.

Sonríe vagamente al profesor, antes de irse a buscar un nuevo proyecto, se siente algo ansioso últimamente. Se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de su madre y ocupa trabajas más de lo normal. Sus amigos han estado atentos a él desde la semana pasada, así que no debe derrumbarse.

Solo una semana más.

Siente la mirada de Elsa a su persona, pero para su desgracia, sus nervios no lo dejan disfrutarlo. Comienza a picar el hielo de forma algo descuidada y rápida. Desea que la hora pase rápido, que pueda irse al club de atletismo (donde lamentablemente Elsa cambio por el de lectura) y gastar cuanta energía pudiera.

Un poco más.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto Elsa de repente en su dirección, logrando que desviara la mano, que sus instrumentos impactaran a su mano izquierda y un chorro de sangre saliera de esta.

Todo fue un caos.

.

Jack se maldice por haber sido tan torpe, para terminar en medio de la enfermería, con tres puntadas en su mano izquierda, sus ropas llenas de sangre y Elsa preocupada a su lado. Sabe que la chica se siente culpable, a pesar de que insiste que no tuvo nada de culpa. Sabe que pronto sus amigos vendrán corriendo cuando descubran de su accidente y su padre ya estaba en camino.

—Estoy muerto—musita recordando a su padre, quien le enseño las técnicas de escultura y probablemente lo regañe por tan torpe descuido.

—Lo siento tanto—vuelve a repetir Elsa, pero le resta importancia con su mano buena.

—Fue una sorpresa, pensé que nunca me ibas hablar y termine distraído de forma tan tonta—dice riendo nervioso, inseguro de si esto es un sueño donde la chica de sus sueños por fin le habla.

Aunque con el dolor de su mano.

Lo duda.

—Bueno…—inicia la chica de cabellera platina—lucias algo pálido y tus manos temblaban mucho…pensé que estabas enfermo—añade algo arrepentida.

El interior de Jack explota de pura dicha, Elsa estaba preocupado por él, casi quiere hacer un baile ridículo de no ser por la situación que estaba. Incluso sabe que Elsa como presidenta de su propio grupo, suele preocuparse por todos y él no debe ser la excepción.

Aun cuando hiciera bromas de ella cada momento.

Entonces las preocupaciones regresan a él y no puede más que suspirar desviando la mirada.

—No es nada, pronto es el aniversario de muerte de mi madre y estaba algo nervioso—musita de forma indecisa.

Siente la mirada sorprendida de la chica a su persona, él intenta cerrar la boca. La única persona que sabe eso es Hiccup, quien siempre guarda silencio cuando él maldice su existencia, por haber provocado de forma indirecta la muerte de su madre.

Entonces, la represa nuevamente se rompe.

—Ella amaba la escultura de hielo, siempre hacia los mejores juguetes para mi padre que este replicaba…ambos se conocieron en un concurso, amaba las nevadas, era la mujer perfecta...pero cuando los doctores le dijeron que no debía tener a su hijo, cuando le advirtieron que tenerme podría matarla, ella fue tan terca y murió, ahora yo estoy aquí soltando todo y…viéndome como un idiota con la única persona que realmente no quisiera que pensara que soy un idiota—mascullo de forma alterada antes de ponerse de pie.

Ocupaba salir de ahí.

Entonces sus pies tropezaron (algo que nunca pasaba por su gran agilidad) y termino de cara en el suelo de su dramática huida.

Era patético.

La puerta se abrió, un grito agudo le hizo alzar la vista antes de ver como Rapunzel junto con Hiccup se arrojaban para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Rio nervioso antes de verse rodeado de ambos, con caras preocupadas, antes que la enfermera entrara con su padre, que todo fuera un caos, donde no pudo notar la ausencia de Elsa.

Tal vez fue lo mejor.

.

—Puedo comer solo—hablo Jack rodando los ojos.

Rapunzel lo ignoro ayudándole a comer, aunque su mano izquierda fue la herida, la derecha era su mano más utilizada, algo que sus amigos parecían ignorar. Hiccup siempre ayudaba a transcribir la información, Mérida llevaba su mochila y Rapunzel, su adorable amiga le ayudaba en cosas mínimas.

—Estamos preocupados por ti—murmuro la rubia.

Tan…tan…

—Eres tan adorable—dijo apretando la mejilla de esta y que soltara un quejido.

No había vuelto a ver a Elsa en los siguientes cuatro días, lo cual estaba bien, estaba algo avergonzado del incidente. Siempre tenía una boca demasiado grande cuando estaba nervioso, además el aniversario de su madre era en tres días y su mente estaba volando por otro lado.

—Podría acompañarte—dice Hiccup con la mochila en su espalda.

—Quiero hacerlo solo—añade algo apenado.

Ambos lo saben.

Él quiere llorar solo como cada año.

Su amigo suspira, siempre esperando esa respuesta, pero no más de acuerdo que otras veces.

—Rapunzel y Mérida están en mi casa, van a esperarte y hacer una piyamada en tu casa, ya tienen el permiso de nuestros padres y del tuyo—

—Claro que lo tienen, los ojos de Rapunzel a punto de llorar convencen a cualquiera—

A pesar de que esa tarde lloro todo el día en el cementerio, en la noche se sintió cálido con sus amigos.

.

La siguiente vez que se topó con Elsa, fue casi un mes del incidente, su mano estaba totalmente recuperada y podía volver al club de escultura. La chica lo vio unos segundos, antes de saludarlo levemente con la mano, fue un saludo tan sincero, que casi quiere llorar cuando ese día debió renunciar al club, causando que su profesor casi llorara. El club de atletismo lo ocupaba para las nacionales y no podría estar en ambos, por lo cual, tomo la decisión de seguir en atletismo, cuando recordó los múltiples medallas de sus padres.

—Volveré el próximo año—insiste con algo de pesar.

Su profesor asiente.

No se pierde la mirada algo decepcionada de Elsa, que desvió la mirada en esta ocasión.

Suspira.

Tan cerca pero tan lejos.

.

A los trece años no regreso al club, claro que seguía acosando a Elsa y no hubiera algo más que quisiera que estar a su lado, pero no podía. Las competencias de atletismo pronto quedaron opacadas por el triatlón, donde su entrenamiento era más intenso. Sus amigos debían ayudarlo a estudiar para que no perdiera materias, estaba el trabajo de medio tiempo en la juguetería de sus padre y pasar el poco tiempo libre con sus amigos.

Quería estar en el club por Elsa, era todo lo que quería, pero antes de darse cuenta, su tiempo parecía ser absorbido por sus amigos, estudios, su padre y los entrenamientos. Odiaba entrenar, seguir reglas, eso no era lo suyo, detestaba eso.

Aun así su padre parecía orgulloso cada que presentaba una nueva medalla, sus sonrisas eran tan cálidas, que no podía más que seguir intentándolo.

Además estaba ayudando a Hiccup con su lobo mascota oculto de su padre, como para sumarle más cosas a su apretada agenda.

.

Pensó retomarlo cuando tenía catorce años, pero a principios de año sucedió el accidente de Hiccup cuando rescato a Mérida de un accidente de tráfico. Nunca había estado más asustado cuando Mérida lo llamo llorando desde el hospital, logrando que volara en menos de cinco minutos, solamente corriendo por las calles, en busca de su mejor amigo. Noto a Rapunzel llorando en la puerta, el padre del chico totalmente atormentado y Mérida saltando a sus brazos llorando.

Eso estaba mal.

Mérida nunca lloraba.

Entonces antes de notarlo, sus propios ojos estallaron en lágrimas.

.

Jack no fue el mismo después del incidente donde Hiccup termino en coma, después de una semana donde dejo su entrenamiento por el suelo, descuido sus estudios y al igual que sus amigos, pasaba cada hora que podía en el hospital, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos. Dejo las bromas de lado, siempre se pasaba en el comedor del instituto sentado con la mirada perdida, solo acompañado de sus dos amigas, quienes no estaban en ánimos mejores.

Mérida se culpaba a sí misma, de manera que incluso dejo el club de tiro al arco. Rapunzel no dejaba de llorar ante el incidente, negándose a dibujar o hacer algo alegre.

—Lo siento muchísimo por todo, en el club todos extrañamos a Hiccup—murmuro Tadashi, el amigo de club de Hiccup.

Un chico de cabellera oscura, algo delgado que era mitad extranjero.

Sonrió nerviosamente antes de asentir.

Todos sabían sobre el accidente, sobre la operación, sobre la falta de su pierna.

.

—Jack Frost—hablo una voz que lo saco de su ensoñación.

Desvió la vista para ver como Elsa caminaba tranquilamente en su dirección. A pesar que seguía enamorado de ella perdidamente, que todavía la espiaba y conocía su horario, incluso tenía dos materias con ella, era la primera vez en dos años que hablaban realmente.

Le hubiera gustado estar más emocionado.

Pero llevaba dos semanas desde el incidente de Hiccup y no estaba en mejores condiciones.

—¿Vas camino al hospital?—pregunto esta de forma interesada.

Asintió algo cansado.

Esta lo siguió.

Para nadie era un secreto tampoco, que la hermana menor de Elsa, una chica llamada Anna, que era solo sonrisas, estaba enferma. A pesar que Anna siempre era una chica muy animada, tenía un pequeño problema de corazón, que la obligaba en ocasiones a estar en el hospital algunos días, Elsa que amaba a su hermana sobre toda cosa, siempre estaba con ella.

El camino en el transporte fue silencioso, él viendo a la ventana, esperando no abrir la boca.

La última vez no termino muy bien después de todo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Hiccup?—cuestiono esta con interés.

Muy a diferencia de él, Hiccup había entablado alguna que otra charla con Elsa, ambos como los mejores de su clase. No sintió celos, ya que Hiccup siempre pareció interesado en Astrid, aunque últimamente no parecía estarlo y en su lugar miraba detenidamente a Mérida.

Pero ustedes entienden.

No era un reto directo, solo tenían amistad.

—El medico dice que mejora, pero lleva dos semanas en coma…mientras más dure en ese estado, más difícil es que despierte—murmuro en forma molesta.

Estúpidos doctores.

Estúpido hospital.

Estúpido amigo idiota que dormía.

Si tan solo él hubiera estado ahí, era mucho más rápido que Hiccup, hubiera salvado a Mérida sin sufrir heridas.

Una mano se posó sobre la suya, volteo a ver de reojo la cálida sonrisa que tenía Elsa y un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

—Él va despertar—anuncio esta sin soltar su mano.

Él lo creyó de todo corazón.

.

Cinco días, su mejor amigo estaba despierto, siendo rodeado por sus brazos y los de Rapunzel, gruñéndole que no volviera a estar inconsciente nunca más. Con el padre de este llorando, donde los sonidos de un lobo en su hogar lo esperaban para una nueva vida.

.

Aunque su mejor amigo estaba despierto, no pudo regresar al club de atletismo, decidiendo que lo retomaría el próximo año al igual que la triatlón. Hiccup era el centro de atención de los tres, llevándolo a recuperación, cuidando de su lobo, ayudándolo a retomar las clases. Incluso las dos chicas del grupo también dejaron sus clubes, para ayudar. Hiccup intento que no lo hicieran, pero era muy tarde.

Sus ánimos mejoraron, sus notas también al ayudar a su amigo, los cuatro volvían a ser cuatro y no tres.

Tres era un número horrible.

.

—Luces de buen humor—comento Elsa caminando tranquilamente a su lado.

Aunque Rapunzel era inteligente, Mérida pasaba y él tenía facilidad de aprender, la mejor maestra de Hiccup era Elsa. Esta había sido elegida por los profesores para ayudar al chico a recuperar sus materias, ambos como inteligentes que eran, rápidamente los dejaron atrás en el estudio. Pero eran esos días donde la chica iba a darle clases, donde aprovechaba para acompañarla.

Que su amigo estaba bien, quito un peso de su mente, que ahora estaba enfocada a la chica a su lado.

—Hiccup esta con vida, sin una pierna, pero con vida…no puedo estar más feliz—hablo con una gran sonrisa.

Odiaba la sensación de casi perder a alguien, no quería volver a vivirla nunca.

Elsa lo vio con curiosidad.

—¿Son tus amigos tan importantes para ti?—

—Daria mi vida por ellos—

Se vieron de reojo, Elsa analizando sus palabras y él disfrutando de la atención.

—No te preocupes Elsa, daría mi vida por ti en cualquier momento—comento guiñando un ojo.

Elsa no era idiota, si todo el instituto sabía sobre su interés nada sano por la chica, está claramente debió haberlo descubierto desde antes. Una vez incluso lo dijo de forma indirecta, no es como si él quisiera ocultarlo.

El rostro de la chica se sonrojo.

Él se maravilló de eso.

Antes que la chica le diera una patada que lo mando al suelo.

Dios, era perfecta.

.

Cuando cumplió 16 años, nuevamente retomo la triatlón y el club de atletismo, incluso el club de escultura de forma esporádica. Había llegado a un acuerdo con el profesor, con asistir a diferentes clases, pero sin obligación, algo similar al atletismo, donde solo ayudaba en ocasiones. La triatlón era lo que siempre lo inspiraba y por lo cual entrenaba siempre. Aunque amaba la escultura, siempre ayudaba a su padre, ir a el club, era una excusa para ver a Elsa en realidad.

Con la cual después de casi diez años, al menos había logrado crear una linda amistad. Ella sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero en lugar de llamarlo psicópata acosador, dejaba que fueran amigos.

Por ahora.

—Este es mi año—hablo animado a sus amigos.

Rapunzel rio nerviosa.

Hiccup en realidad no estaba mejor con él.

Mérida alzo un pulgar.

Entonces corrió a la entrada la segunda semana de clases, cuando vio a Elsa y esta se giró ante su llamado.

—Elsa cásate conmigo—pidió a los cuatro vientos sin importarle las miradas de asombro de los alumnos y profesores.

La chica se volvió roja como un tomate, antes de mandarlo a volar con uno de sus libros.

Bueno aun no aceptaba.

Con suerte en algunos años lo hiciera. Ya saben, cuando se lo propusiera en una noche estrellada (preferiblemente con una nevada) una cena, velas y un anillo.

Algo digno de su querida princesa de hielo.

 **Fin**

 _Jack siempre me pareció completamente adorable, pero cuando vi imágenes de él con Elsa, me pareció doblemente perfecto._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
